


Truth Serum

by heythereshipfreak



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:14:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24506026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythereshipfreak/pseuds/heythereshipfreak
Summary: It's game night in the avenger towers, Loki got bored and he decided to spice things up for Tony
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	Truth Serum

Loki smirks as he walks into Tony's lab, carrying a thermos of hot coffee which he made it specially for Tony. He placed it nicely on Tony's table as he watched Tony fixing Steve's shield.

"Hey there Loki." Tony said as he looks up.

"What are you up to?" Loki asked as he pours him a cup of coffee.

"Fixing Steve's shield. He's always breaking them somehow, and this shit is made of vibranium for god sake." Tony sighs.

"Here have some coffee, he's just clumsy." Loki said as he gave Tony the coffee.

"He's not clumsy, he just wants to see how far he can throw this without breaking it." Tony sighs as he sips his coffee.

"Coffee taste good." Tony smiles.

"It is, isn't it. It's game night today, you wanna get clean and join us?" Loki replied with a smirk.

"What's the point of game night, when I pretend to lose so you can fuck me senseless to comfort me?" Tony said, he then closes his mouth.

"What the fuck?" Tony said.

"So Stark, if you win tonight, what's in it for me?" Loki smirks.

"I'll fuck you so good that you can't walk tomorrow." Tony said again, and he closed his mouth with his hands, clearly shock he told the truth.

"The fuck you do to my coffee?" Tony panicked.

"Well i pour a little juice in it." Loki winks as he shakes a tiny vial.

"Babyyyy!" Tony groans as he glares at Loki.

"Oh now I know what you love to call me." Loki chuckles.

"Let's say if you lose tonight, what do you want me to do?" Loki smirks at him.

"I want you to tie me in bed, tie my hand behind my back with my own tie, spread my legs and fuck me raw." Tony said and then quickly covers his mouth.

"We're cancelling game night!" Tony said angrily.

"Oh we're not doing that, it's cards night. Everyone is in the common room." Loki smirks as he grabs Tony, pushing him out of the lab.

"I like it when you're rough with me." Tony groans.

"I'm enjoying myself." Loki chuckles.

As they got to the common room, Tony groans as he sat on the couch, he was cursing himself, not wanting to let anything out from his damn mouth.

"Sup Tones, look what Sam got me. A new sweater." Bucky said as he walks into the room.

"And you let him choose you a sweater, that's the ugliest thing i ever seen." Tony said, smacking himself in the head.

"Dude, if you don't like it, you shouldn't hurt his feelings." Sam said as he pulls a pouting Bucky away.

"Bucks, I'm sorry! But that's the ugliest..." Tony said and then covering his mouth.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, Stark?" Natasha said as she sat next to him.

"Everyone is my problem right now. You guys live here like some hotel." Tony said as he pulls a cushion and covers his face.

"Are you high on something?" Natasha looks at him.

"He's on some truth serum." Loki chuckles as he sat next to Tony.

"Fuck you Odinson." Tony said as he kicks Loki.

"You know you would do that later." Loki winks at him.

"Wait Loki and Tony are fucking each other?" Clint asked as he jumps over the couch and sat next to Natasha.

"Yes, Barton. We're fucking." Tony said annoyed.

"Well that explains the loud moans i heard the other night when i was in the vents at Odinsons level." Clint shrugs.

"That must be Thor. I don't sleep with Tony in my bed." Loki said as he looks over at Tony.

"Wait, who is Thor fucking then?" Clint ask.

"Banner." Natasha, Loki and Tony said.

"I heard my name?" Bruce said as he walks in with Thor by his side.

"We were asking who..." Tony said before Natasha closes his mouth.

"Nothing. Was just asking who's choosing the game tonight." Clint chuckles nervously.

"Cool, monopoly tonight then." Bruce shrugs as he went to the game cabinet.

"Let's play poker?" Clint asked.

"Mario kart?" Thor said.

"Let's play the classics, true or dare but drunk." Loki suggested.

"Obviously Tony can't lie tonight. So I'm in!" Natasha said.

"Let's do those crazy dares then. I'm in!" Clint said.

"Captain and his boys are on, they will join us soon. I've texted them." Loki replies.

"Alright, let's get drunk tonight." Thor said as he grabs a few bottle of beer.

The game started smooth and soon it got crazy, their dares were easy at first, from singing and dancing to striping to their underwear, to calling Nick Fury and cursing him. When Natasha and Clint falls asleep, they were dared to draw on Natasha face. And the worst one for Tony was he was dare to call Peter and told him, he wasn't on the team anymore and Tony quickly hanged up, not wanting to hear the boy cry.

"You're an asshole." Steve said as he was tipsy.

"Language." Bucky chuckles.

"Yeah language, Rogers." Tony chuckles.

"Alright, it's my turn to spin the bottle." Sam said, he spins and it points to Tony again.

"So wassup you and Loki huh? Boyfriends? Fuck buddies?" Sam asked.

"I consider him as my boyfriend, the love of my life but I don't know what he thinks we are. It kinda hurts when he flirts with others in front of me. Damn it hurts when he had to kiss Natasha. It hurts like crazy when he looks so fucking hot and I can't kiss him senseless infront of all of you! I'm fucking old enough but i act like a kid when I don't get enough attention from him! It's unfair! When all i want is for him to fuck me senseless right now on this couch, because it's the most comfortable place!" Tony said.

"Dude, where else have you guys fucked?" Bucky asked.

"On the dining table, coffee table, kitchen island, rooftop, my lab, most of your bedrooms at least once, twice in Peter's room. I did it in the weapon's room, shooting range, swimming pool, gym. More than 5 times in the boxing ring, at least twice in the jet, shower room, sauna room. Meeting room, like each room." Tony said as he counts with his fingers.

"You had sex in my bedroom?" Peter said as he stood there, dropping his can of soda.

"Well your bed..." Tony said as Loki closes his mouth.

"I'm sorry spiderchild, i have to bring him to bed now." Loki said as he grabs Tony, throwing him over his shoulders.

"We see you guys in the morning." Loki said as he ran out of the room.

"This is the last time I'm giving you truth serum!" Loki groans as he throws Tony on the bed.

"So did i lose or win?" Tony chuckles.

"Go to sleep, Tones!" Loki grumbles as he pulls off Tony's shoes.

"Like what i know, you don't love me at all. You just love fucking me." Tony grumbles as he covers his face with a pillow.

"I love you Tony, like a lot. More than just fucking you senseless, i love you for who you are. You're annoying, arrogant, crazy, fucked up, but you're mine. As much as you get jealous with how others look at me, i get jealous at how others get your attention, i want you all to myself too. I don't do relationship because I'm scared. Tony, I'm a god! I outlived everyone and I can't imagine losing you, I can't imagine living thousands of years without the love of my life." Loki sighs, Tony then sat up.

"I can't predict the future, I don't know how or when I'll die Lokes, but i believe living in the moment. I want us to happen, i want be your forever, Loki. Please." Tony starts to teared up.

"Tony, I can't promise you a future. But i can promise to love you till the day i die. You will be the first and last Midgardian i will ever love. I promise you that." Loki said as he kissed Tony's forehead, they then fall asleep in each others arm.

Loki woke up to the next morning to an empty bed, Tony had went down to his lab to finish up his things, he had left some coffee for Loki to drink. Loki drank all the coffee finish and off he went to shower before heading down to meet Tony.

"Hey." Loki greets him as he walks into the lab.

"You look fresh." Tony said as he looks up from fixing Bucky's arm.

"Morning Lokes." Bucky wave at him, only for Loki to smile at him.

"Well the coffee you made, perks me up. Also i was touching myself in the bathroom." Loki said and quickly covers his mouth.

"The fuck?" Bucky said as he looks at Loki.

"Anthony?" Loki asked.

"Well, doesn't revenge taste sweet?" Tony chuckles as he shakes the empty vial of Loki's.

"Never leave your robe around the room, baby." Tony said.

"Oh I'm going to fuck you senseless tonight." Loki growls as he left the lab.

"You're crazy, Stark." Bucky chuckles.

"Well ain't my fault, he didn't fuck me yesterday." Tony shrugs, closing his mouth with his hands.

"Damn it truth serum." Tony sighs.


End file.
